New Citizens in Dream Land
by Ultra Star
Summary: Close friends of Meta Knight decide to move into Dream Land. One of them worries that Dream Land will be a boring place, but Minta and Taru quickly show her how exciting it can be.


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants and blue shoes.

**Quincy** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A Keke with brown skin, big orange eyes and green hair in (Marth's style from Fire Emblem), blue ears on top of his head and round black glasses. He wears a red short-sleeve shirt, a blue vest, green pants and black sneakers with red soles.

**Sirica** – Age: 15

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with white skin, big purple eyes, rosy cheeks and long white hair that reaches down to her waist. She wears a sleeveless light brown jumpsuit, a green fighter headband, brown gloves armed with brass knuckles and brown shoes.

**Knuckle Joe** – Age 16

Race: Knuckle Joe

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A young man with white skin, spiky yellow hair that stuck straight up and big blue eyes that looked fierce. He wears a blue skintight jumpsuit with baggy thighs, white padded gloves, blue sneakers and a white headband with a blue jewel on the front.

**Taru –** Age 15

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with yellow skin, big blue eyes and short blonde hair with a bang of green hair on the front left side of her face. She wears black sleeveless buttoned shirt, white pants, blue shoes and a necklace with a sapphire star.

NOTE: Taru is not an Ultra Star character. This character belongs to Tarulimint.

**New Citizens in Dream Land**

"COME ON! HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" Quincy shouted as he ran across the meadows. Minta and her new Ebbrian friend, Taru, were running after the speedy green-haired Keke.

"Hold on Quincy!" Minta shouted.

"Sheesh! What's the rush?" Taru asked. Suddenly, Quincy skidded to a halt on top of a hill which the two fifteen year-olds were thankful for as they were able to catch up. Taru fell on the ground back first while Minta noticed Quincy was smiling and had a look of excitement.

"Quincy, you still didn't tell us why you brought us here," Minta said.

"Someone very special is coming to Dream Land!" Quincy said.

"Too bad I'm gonna die before I meet this mysterious person," Taru gasped.

"Ha! Can't be more special than me?" A very familiar deep voice claimed. The three teens turned towards the voice as saw the famed King Dedede coming in, but he was riding piggyback on Escargoon's back.

"Dedede? What are you doing here?" Quincy asked clearly not happy.

"And why are you riding Escargoon?" Minta asked.

"Everyone knows snails are sluggish. Ha! Ha!" Taru joked.

"I'm very glad my suffering amuses you so greatly," Escargoon groaned.

"Hey! Quit complaining! My Wheelie Bike's battery died and I have to get around Dream Land somehow, don't I?" Dedede said.

"So, walking was out of the question?" Quincy asked.

"Do I look like someone who **walks** around Dream Land?" Dedede asked.

"No, you look like a fat guy who sits on his big butt and eats jelly doughnuts all day!" Taru said making all three teens laugh.

Dedede growled, "That's simply not true!"

"You're right I'm sorry," Taru agreed, "He actually eats glazed doughnuts!" The teens laughed again while Dedede simply glared at them.

"You know what? I have better things to do than stoop down to your childish level!"

"But being childish is fun!" Taru whined.

"Just because you're the size of a first grader doesn't mean you should act like one!"

"STOP TALKING! SHORT IS SEXY!"

With a raised eyebrow Minta repeated, "Short is sexy?"

"Uh-huh!" Taru said nodding, "That's why 'shortie' and 'sexy' rhyme."

"Okey dokey then," Quincy said looking back into the night sky. Suddenly, Escargoon collapsed from the weight of King Dedede and fell on his face which made Dedede fall backwards off the snail and the three teens laughed again.

"SHUT UP!" Dedede ordered then said, "Escargoon get up!"

"I can't Sire," the snail moaned, "this snail taxi needs a trip to the garage."

"More like the Junk Yard," Dedede grumbled, "What are you three doing here anyway?"

"None of your business," Taru said calmly as she began playing a game system.

"Wow, you are so disrespectful!"

"Am I?" Taru asked cutely.

"If you must know I'm waiting for someone very special to me," Quincy answered.

"And he wanted us to come," Minta said.

"Because we're special too!" Taru cheered.

"I see the ship!" Quincy exclaimed pointing up at a dot in the sky. The group all looked at the dot seeing it get bigger and bigger and look more like a ship. Not any kind of ship either, it was the powerful Halberd that landed next to them.

"You know, I never got why Meta Knight put his mask on the bow of his ship," Dedede said.

"Kind of vain if you ask me," Minta stated. The ship's door opened and a staircase lowered onto the ground. A few seconds later, a girl and boy walked down the ship's stairs. The boy was smiling with his arms resting behind his head as he viewed Dream Land. The girl in front seemed cold and distance with a small scowl.

"This seems like a peaceful little planet, wouldn't you say?" The boy claimed once they touched the ground. The girl looked over at the group.

"I don't like that look," Dedede whispered.

"If she attacks, we'll push Dedede in front to use as a distraction," Taru planned.

"You're not suppose to put the king in danger! Haven't you ever played chess you nincompoop!" Dedede growled. Suddenly, the girl's look changed into a bright smile.

"QUINCY!" She shouted rushing over to him.

"SIRICA!" Quincy shouted back dashing towards her. The two were running so fast as each other they couldn't stop in time and ended up crashing into each other. Everyone ran over to check on the two who were rubbing their heads.

"You alright Sirica," The boy from the ship asked grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirica said brushing dirt off her jumpsuit.

The boy chuckled, "And you call me a Knucklehead."

"That's because you are," Quincy said as Minta and Taru helped him up, "That's never gonna change, buddy!"

"Wow, that's just mean. Is that how you greet all your friends?" The boy asked.

"Hey Quincy," Dedede asked, "Who are these people?"

"The boy is Knuckle Joe and the girl is Sirica," Quincy explained, "We used to be a gang."

Taru gasped, "Quincy used to be a gangster? I'm so shocked!"

"No! Not that kind of gang!" Quincy clarified, "I meant we used to hang out, explore places and beat monsters together."

"It's great to get the Titanium Trio back together!" Knuckle Joe said.

Dedede chuckled, "Titanium Trio? Are you serious?"

"Hey, we were like nine when we came up with the name," Knuckle Joe said, "And it just stuck."

"I've missed you two so much," Quincy said then walked up to Sirica, "Especially, you."

"Right back at ya," Sirica said with a smile.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on between you two?" Taru asked smirking. Quincy and Sirica looked at the others then at each other, hugged and finally kissed.

"Does that answer you're question?" Minta asked wide-eyed.

Also wide-eyed Taru nodded and said, "Uh-huh!"

Dedede nudged Escargoon while chuckling, "It doesn't get more chocolate-vanilla swirled than this! You know what I'm saying?" Escargoon didn't respond. "You know what I'm saying?" Escargoon still said nothing. "You don't know what I'm saying you big dummy!"

"I know what you're saying," Escargoon sighed.

"No! Too late! You had your chance, but blew it!" Dedede claimed.

While rubbing the back of his head Knuckle Joe said, "Yeah, this has happened a lot ever since they started dating. They love doing public displays of affection."

"Reminds me of two Kekes I know," Minta said giggling.

"It actually makes me kind of jealous."

"I know what you mean," Minta sighed.

"I don't!" Dedede laughed, "Cause I got a girlfriend! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Proof that miracles do happen!" Taru shouted receiving a glare from Dedede.

"Sirica! Can you stop swapping spit with your boyfriend and come help with the luggage?" A mature female voice asked. Blushing, the two lovebirds stopped kissing, turned around seeing Meta Knight coming down the stairs with an Ebbrian woman who bared a great resemblance to Sirica. However, she was purple, had purple eyes with red highlights, and a purple ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress, yellow gloves, a pink cape, a golden tiara and orange shoes. Both were carrying two suitcases as they walked down.

"Yes! Mother!" Sirica said quickly and rushed back into the ship.

"I'll help too!" Quincy said running in after her. Meta Knight and the woman turned to Knuckle Joe; he quickly go the message and went into the ship to get the luggage.

"Hey! Meta Knight!" Taru shouted waving.

"Hello Taru," Meta Knight greeted.

"Who's the chick?" Dedede asked. The woman glared at the king which was really intimidating so Dedede walked behind Minta for protection.

"Please do not refer to her as a 'chick'," Meta Knight requested, "Anyway, this is my good friend and invaluable partner Garlude."

"Hello Miss Garlude," Minta bowing before her.

"Hello to all of you," Garlude said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Garlude, her daughter and Knuckle Joe will be living in Dream Land in Castle Dedede," Meta Knight explained, "I hope you all will make them feel at home."

"Hold on!" Dedede said, "I didn't hear anything about people moving into my castle!"

"I gave you a notice that you approved of," Meta Knight said handing him three papers. These papers showed that Meta Knight has requested for two empty apartments in the castle and a giant Dedede face on the bottom paper show the king approved.

"I told you to read the papers I give you Sire," Escargoon said, "Your clueless self might even trade the castle for a bag of beans one of these days." This resulted in the snail flying into a tree from the whack of a hammer to the face.

"Shut up you slithering swine!" King Dedede roared.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Meta Knight said, "I must show Garlude to her new home."

"Wait a minute," King Dedede said, "There are four of you, but I only see requests for three open rooms."

"That's because Garlude will be staying in my apartment," Meta Knight explained resulting in a lot of 'oohs', "Oh grow up!"

Garlude chuckled, "Ah let them think what they want. Who knows?" She slapped Meta Knight's rear end and said, "There might be some truth to it!"

"Garlude!" Meta Knight said turning deep red underneath his mask. "My buttocks..."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah Meta Knight, it's always fun messing with you!" Garlude laughed.

"Hey Mom!" Sirica called walking down the stairs holding two suitcases, "You think after this I could spend some time with-"

"I already know what you're going to ask...and the answer is yes." Garlude said with a smile.

"Oh come on Mom! That's so unfair! I'm not a kid anymore! You can't keep-" She stopped herself when it her brain registered what Garlude said, "Did you just say 'yes'?"

"Did you want me to say 'no'?"

"NO! It's just...I wasn't prepared for a yes so quickly."

"Meh, you're fifteen. You have enough sense to make your own decisions. Besides, I trust you, but I want you to bring all the cargo in first. Understand?"

"Yes Mother!" Sirica said beaming as she ran up the stairs back into the ship.

When Meta Knight and Garlude left Minta asked Taru, "I wonder what Sirica was going to ask?"

Taru smirked and said, "I have a pretty good idea!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Minta said, "When I'm older huh. You're only like one month older than me."

"Yes, and don't you forget it!"

"Hey Taru," Quincy asked walking out the ship with a stack of suitcases, "Can we borrow your Warpstar so we can send all this to the castle at once?"

"Sure," Taru said taking off her necklace and tossing it into the air. In flash of white light the necklace grew into a blue and silver Warpstar.

"Thanks," Quincy said placing the stack of suitcases on it.

"Let's go help too," Minta said.

"I'm lending them my Warpstar. I think that excludes me from manual labor," Taru stated before Minta grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the ship. Dedede and Escargoon watched as the teenagers carried suitcase after suitcase and placed them on the Warpstar.

"Aren't you going to help?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Nope," Dedede said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I dunno, just enjoy my company."

"Just leave it be Joe," Quincy said, "He's too fragile to lift heavy objects. He might throw out his back."

"WHAT? I'm not fragile! I'm sturdier than all of you wimpy kids!"

"Talk is cheap," Taru said tossing another suitcase on the Warpstar.

"I'll show you! Give me a suitcase!" Dedede commanded.

From the ship Sirica smirked and said, "Catch!" She tossed a black suitcase down the stairs at Dedede. The king caught it, but instantly fell to the ground from its weight.

"OW!"

"Is it too heavy for you?" Sirica asked, "You want me to carry it?"

"Shut up!" Dedede grunted as he struggled to lift the suitcase.

"Don't pull a muscle!" Minta warned.

"My stars! What's in this suitcase? Rocks?" Dedede asked before dropping the suitcase and making on the contents spill out which were shiny blue stones. "Hey! These are rocks! **Why** is your suitcase full of **rocks**? You rock head!"

Sirica said, "First of all, they're not rocks! They're special crystals that can only be found on Neo Star! They were so beautiful I had to take them as a souvenir! Secondly, even if were just plain old rocks WHO CARES? I DON'T TELL YOU HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE UNLIKE YOUR LIFE! MY LIFE IS FLAWLESS!"

"That couldn't be any farther from the truth," Taru whispered to Minta. Sirica was about to punch Dedede, Quincy placed an arm on her shoulder. She looked at him shaking his head and with a sigh she lowered her fist.

Quincy then wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "When we get back to the castle how you would like my trademark foot massage?"

"O-Okay," Sirica agreed blushing.

Knuckle Joe walked by Dedede and asked, "You want me to carry that?"

"Shut up!" Dedede said placing all the crystals back in the suitcase, closing it and lifting it again. He turned to Taru's Warpstar, but saw it wasn't there. "WHAT THE- WHERE'D THE WARPSTAR GO?"

"Oh sorry Dedede," Taru said, "I thought that was all the cargo so I sent the Warpstar to the castle."

"GAAAAAAAH!" Dedede screamed in pure frustration.

"If that's too heavy for you then I'll carry it," Minta offered.

"Shut up!" Dedede said, "I'm not fragile! I can carry this suitcase all the way to the castle!"

"Great then we'll meet you there!" Knuckle Joe said slapping Dedede on the back making him drop the suitcase and spill the crystals again. "Oops, sorry!"

"Careful!" Sirica said, "Those crystals are very valuable!"

"Race you two to the castle!" Knuckle Joe rubbing Sirica and Quincy's heads playfully messing up their hair.

"You knucklehead!" Sirica yelled chasing after him as he ran laughing.

"Sirica stop!" Quincy shouted running after them, "He's too young to die!" Minta and Taru thought it was time to head back to the castle.

"You knew Dedede was still carrying that suitcase to the Warpstar," Minta said.

Taru giggled, "I know! I'm such a bad girl!"

Once everyone left Dedede said, "Escargoon! Come carry this thing to the castle!" There was no response. "Escargoon?" Still nothing. "ESCARGOON!" Complete silence. "ESCARGOOOOOON!" Unknown to Dedede, Escargoon was hiding in the same tree he was knocked into. The snail could barely carry Dedede so there was no way he was going to carry that heavy suitcase. "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I CAN CARRY THIS THING ALL BY MYSELF!" Dedede lifted the suitcase up with two arms and began his long trip up the hill to Castle Dedede.

In Castle Dedede, Sirica and Quincy walked into Sirica's new apartment after Sirica bashed Knuckle Joe's head into a wall. The apartment was very bland since all the walls where white and the floor was brown. There was a bedroom, a kitchen area and a bathroom like in all the apartments in Castle Dedede. Sirica walked in and jumped onto the bed while Quincy walked around to explore.

"Not much to look at," Quincy said, "We'll just have to buy some paint and stuff so we can fix place up."

"At least the bed's comfortable," Sirica sighed laying down on it. She pulled off her brown shoes and green socks and tossed them to the floor revealing her white feet. "Now, how about that foot massage you promised? I certainly need one after dealing with Knucklehead."

"Why are you so mean to him?" Quincy asked taking out massage oil, pouring some into his hands and lathering it up.

"Because he's a knucklehead, you know that!" Sirica claimed. Quincy sat on a chair next to the bed, grabbed Sirica's left foot and began to work his magical fingers on the soles of her foot.

"Whoa," Sirica moaned, "Just as good as I remember."

"I've been saving them for you," Quincy said smiling, "So, tell me about your trip to Neo Star."

"Okay."

Dedede was struggling and sweating a lot as he carried the very heavy suitcase up the hill to Castle Dedede.

"Who's the genius that decided to build this castle on such a tall hill?" Dedede gasped. Eventually, he reached the top and placed the suitcase down to catch his breath. "Stupid Sirica! Making me carry her stupid rocks up this stupid hill into her stupid room!"

"Hey Dedede," Taru said as she and Minta walked over to him.

"What do you two brats want?"

"Sheesh, what's with the hostility?" Minta asked, "We just wanted to check up on you and see if you're okay?"

"Plus we want to give you a drink to rehydrate you," Taru said as Minta gave Dedede a bottle of water.

"Well, I gotta keep the fluids up," Dedede said accepting the bottle and drinking it. While Dedede was guzzling down the water, Taru casually walked over to the suitcase and gently pushed it with her toe. [Okay, Ebbrians don't have toes, but you get what I mean.] This caused the suitcase to tumble down the tall hill.

"Dedede!" Minta called pointing behind him. The king looked and was horrified to see the suitcase tumbling down the hill and rushed after it.

"NOOOOOO!" Dedede screamed during the chase, "NOOOOOOOO!" Taru was laughing hard laying on the ground while Minta was smiling but shook her head.

"You are so childish!" Minta chuckled.

"I didn't see you stop me!" Taru laughed.

"I didn't say I wasn't childish," Minta said as the two girls walked back to the castle.

Minta and Taru walked down the hallway when they saw Minta's cousin, Kesha, coming out of Sirica's room along with Quincy. They both were running down the hallway running right past Minta and Taru.

"My goodness Kesha," Quincy groaned, "How did Keeby even get his tongue stuck in the ice cream machine?"

"I don't know," Kesha sighed shaking her head, "He does dumb stuff sometimes."

"Sometimes? That's an understatement and you know it!" When they left Taru walked into Sirica's door and opened it. There she saw the warrior laying barefoot on the bed snuggled up against a brown teddy bear her size.

"Aw! That's so adorable!" Taru said making Sirica blush in embarrassment.

"Dang it you two! Where I come from you're suppose to knock before you enter someone's room!" Sirica said glaring.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't see all the stuff people don't want me to see," Taru explained. Sirica turned to Minta who only shrugged.

"Did Quincy get you that bear?" Minta asked.

"Yeah, but he gave this to me a long time ago," Sirica explained, "Whenever I feel sad, scared or if I just need something to cuddle I'll hug this bear. I always think of him when I hug it."

"Awww..." Minta and Taru cooed.

Sirica sweat-dropped and asked, "Why did I say that out loud?"

"I think it's sweet how much you and Quincy care for each other," Minta said.

"Thanks, that's part of the reason wanted to come to Pop Star again, but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno, I've been to so many places, experienced so many adventures and battled all sorts of monsters. I guess, I don't know if I ready for such a peaceful and carefree life on Pop Star."

"Wait, you think Pop Star is peaceful and carefree?" Taru asked.

"Yeah." Minta and Taru burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Sirica glared at the two laughing at her. "Is there some inside joke I'm not getting?"

"Sorry," Minta said, "It's just Pop Star **is not** as peaceful and carefree as you think!"

"What makes you so sure?"

Taru wrapped an arm around Sirica and said, "Listen, just spend sometime with your man now and come with us to the beach tomorrow."

"The beach? What's so adventurous about the beach?"

"It's not a public beach. This beach is called Banana Beach," Taru explained.

"Okay...what time?"

"9:00 AM."

"Nine? Why so late?" Sirica asked which made Taru have a stunned look.

Minta teased, "Because Taru needs her beauty sleep!"

"Nine o' clock is late to you?" Taru asked.

"I usually get up around six o' clock," Sirica said when Quincy returned.

"Well, I got Keeby's tongue out," Quincy said, "And I brought some ice cream! Oh, am I interrupting Girl Time?"

"Nah, we were just leaving," Minta said walking out with the still stunned Taru, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay then," Sirica sad waving. Once they left Quincy handed her an ice cream cup that was cherry flavored while he had chocolate.

"What was that all about?" Quincy asked laying on the bed next to Sirica making sure to take off his socks and shoes.

"They want to take me on an adventure to Banana Beach." They both ate spoonfuls of their ice cream.

"Oh, that's pretty dangerous."

"It is huh? I'll just have to see about that tomorrow."

"You want me to tell you about Banana Beach?"

"Nah, let's not worry about that now," Sirica said smirking. She placed the hers and Quincy ice cream cup on the nightstand right after stealing a spoonful of Quincy's ice cream.

"Hey, that's mine," Quincy pouted.

"Don't worry," Sirica said, "You'll taste it again." Quincy blushed intensely and then Sirica pressed her lips on Quincy's and they began to make out. Tongue was rubbing again tongue as they closed their eyes and held each other close.

Suddenly, King Dedede barged into the room with the heavy suitcase and said, "HERE! Here's your stupid rocks!" He dropped the black suitcase on the floor and went wide-eyed seeing Sirica and Quincy making out on the bed. "EEW! Oh come on! I'm right here!"

"So," Sirica said between kisses.

"So that means you stop making out!" King Dedede yelled.

"You barged into Sirica's room," Quincy said stopping, "Why should we stop for you?" They resumed making out and Dedede shook his head.

"Fine! I'm out!" Dedede said walking out the door, "But if I'm making out with the Fairy Queen and you two are watching then you better just shut and enjoy the show!" He slammed the door shut.

"Why did he say?" Quincy asked pulling away.

"Oh who cares!" Sirica said pulling him back.

"Teenagers..." Dedede said, "They're so inconsiderate!" He noticed Knuckle Joe walking by licking a vanilla ice cream cone. "Hmph! This must be super hard for you, right Knuckle Joe?"

The fighter raised an eyebrow and asked, "What must be super hard for me?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you can't stand knowing that your best friend is making out with the love of your life!"

Knuckle Joe still had a look of confusion, "They're both my best friends so I don't know which one you're referring to as the love of my life."

"SIRICA!"

"WHAT? No way!" Knuckle Joe said with a look of disgust, "I don't like her like that. She's like a sister to me!"

"That's because you're stuck in the dreaded Friend Zone!" Dedede said shaking his head, "It's a zone no guy ever wants to be in and it's happened to a lot of us!"

"Whatever Dedede," Knuckle Joe said rolling his eyes, "Trust me, I do not like Sirica like that. Now if you'll excuse me I have an ice cream cone to lick," Knuckle Joe said walking away.

"Gonna pretend that's Sirica huh? Why else would you choose vanilla?" Knuckle Joe stopped, turned to Dedede and without saying a word he threw a Smash Punch at the king sending flying down the hallway screaming. "Idiot." The fighter said before walking back to his room licking his ice cream.

"Okay, mind telling me why we're here?" Sirica asked. It was the next day and Minta, Taru and Sirica were in Banana Beach. Minta was wearing a lavender one-piece swimsuit with pink frills along the collar. Along the waist is a blue line all around and on the front was a star-shape opening that revealed her belly button. Taru had on a white two piece along with her sapphire star necklace. Finally, Sirica wore a black two-piece.

"Alright," Minta said, "Taru and I were planning on coming here yesterday. You see, there's a supposed to be a Spell Scroll in a cave underwater near here."

"A Spell Scroll?" Sirica asked, "You two are sorceresses?"

"Actually, just Minta," Taru said, "I'm just a normal everyday girl."

"Wow! That's impressive!" Sirica explained, "What kind of magic can you do?"

Beaming from the compliment Minta said, "I can make a beam whip, beam balls, fireballs, snowballs and a spark barrier!"

"And?" Sirica asked expecting more.

"Um...that's it," Minta said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's it? You only know five spells?"

"Give me a break! I'm still a beginner here!" Minta whined.

"Don't worry Minta," Taru said, "If we get this scroll then you'll know **six** spells!" Minta only sighed.

"Okay, but do we really need to be in swimsuits?" Sirica asked a little self conscious, "My battle jumpsuit is water proof, you know."

"Yeah, but can it let you breathe underwater?" Minta asked.

"No, wait, this swimsuit let's me breathe underwater?" Sirica asked.

"All swimsuits do," Taru stated.

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Alright, let's hurry up and get this Spell Scroll!" Minta said, "The cave isn't far at all and I don't think it's very big either!" With that said, the three fifteen year-olds jumped into the water and swam into the submerged cave. Like Minta said, it wasn't long before it was in sight and the trio swam inside. Once they were inside the cavern the trio swam up a tunnel up to the surface.

"Alright, where's that Spell Scroll?" Taru asked. Minta pointed ahead at a Warp Door.

"Let's go through that Warp Door," Minta said running inside. The door transported them to an underwater cavern that was seemingly empty. The group swam ahead and floated down to the bottom and looked around.

"You see anything?" Minta asked. Sirica felt small vibrations beneath her feet and turned around seeing a small coral reef.

"What's do you see?" Taru asked noticing Sirica.

"Put your guard up!" Sirica ordered. Without question Minta and Taru did so and suddenly the coral reef ripped out of the ground and revealed a giant round purple fish with a white belly. This caused all the water in the cavern to be flushed down the hole the fish sprung out of.

"A Fatty Puffer!" Minta exclaimed.

"And it doesn't look very friendly," Taru said with a glare.

"Hmph!" Sirica said with a smirk, "I like that!" The Fatty Puffer roared showing that it wanted to battle.

"Did you bring your weapon?" Minta asked.

"No, I didn't think I'd need it...and I was right!" Sirica suddenly jumped and punched the Fatty Puffer in the eyes. The fish shrieked in pain from the attack as Sirica fell down and gave it a roundhouse kick sending it rolling into the wall.

"Hopping honeycombs!" Minta exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Taru said, "I can't let Sirica have all the fun!" Taru rushed at the fish just when it was recovering from Sirica's attack and jumped high on top of its head. The beast snarled and began to roll like a ball in place. Taru, however, was running on top to keep from falling off. The Fatty Puffer rushed at Minta and Sirica, but just when they were about to get it the fish suddenly changed direction thanks to Taru. Taru guided the beast to hit a wall. Once it did rocks began to fall from the ceiling. One rock was about to fall on Taru, but she jumped out of the way at the last second letting hit the Fatty Puffer.

"I think you made it mad," Minta said.

Taru giggled, "I'm such a bad girl." The Fatty Puffer rolled at the group and they all jumped out of the way. The group watched as the puffer rolled up the wall on the ceiling, back down the other wall and rushed at them. The girl dodged once more and the puffer crashed into the wall making rocks fall. Minta grabbed one with a beam lasso and whipped it at the puffer causing damage. The Fatty Puffer then sucked in a lot of air to inflate itself and jumped at the girls.

"Get ready!" Taru said as the ballooned beast fell towards them, "NOW!" The girls jumped while punching upwards right when the fish was about to hit them. The literally knocked all the air out of the puffer and knocked it into the ceiling.

"Not a bad plan Taru," Sirica complimented.

"Thanks," Taru said.

"Watch out!" Minta said seeing falling rocks coming at them. She grabbed on Sirica's and Taru's shoulders and produced her spark barrier which destroyed the rocks. She deactivated the barrier and Taru activated her Warp Star. The Fatty Puffer rolled at the group and Taru commanded her Warp Star to crash into the Fatty Puffer hitting it in the eyes. Minta then threw a pair of beam balls at the Fatty Puffer as it flew through the air.

"I'LL FINISH IT!" Sirica yelled as she rushed at the beast, jumped and gave it a high jump kick in the center of the eyes. This was the KO blow and the Fatty Puffer's eyes went blank as it fell to the ground with a final squeal. It exploded in a blast of water that splashed over the girls.

"Ah, that's just gross!" Taru moaned. Minta's eyes went wide when she saw a glowing blue Spell Scroll glowing where the Fatty Puffer once was. Minta walked over to the scroll, picked it up and opened up. She read the scroll and nodded understanding the spell. She focused her magic power and suddenly spat out a bubble of water the size of a soccer ball at high speed. The bubble hit the wall and splashed water.

"Yes! I learn the Bubble Gun!" Minta cheered.

"Bubble Gun? What's that?" Sirica asked.

"I can spit water bubbles out of my mouth!" Minta explained, "This spell is twice as powerful if I use it underwater!"

"So Minta knows a grand total of SIX SPELLS!" Taru cheered getting a glare from Minta.

"Well Sirica, what do you think of Pop Star now?" Minta asked.

"Meh, not the most challenging thing I've faced, but if there are more places like this then maybe Pop Star won't be such a boring place after all," Sirica stated.

"Great now can we get out of here," Taru asked shivering, "It's cold!"

"Sure," Minta said smiling.

As they walked out Taru teased, "I bet big bad Sirica can't wait to get home to cuddle her Keke cutie!"

"Shut up!" Sirica ordered.


End file.
